Chocolate compositions containing such conventional ingredients as cocoa powder, cocoa butter, cocoa butter equivalents, sugar, emulsifier need to be tempered because of the presence of polymorphic fats such as POP, POSt and/or StOSt (P=palmitic acid, St=stearic acid and O= oleic acid). Still, it was very difficult to avoid bloom formation, i.e. a polymorphic transformation of the crystal lattice. Therefore, many attempts have been made to find additives that could prevent bloom formation in chocolate compositions. Examples of such additives are butterfat, fully hardened, high-erucic rapeseed and BOB (B=behenic, O= oleic).
However, very often the results obtainable with these additives are not satisfactory. Therefore, we have conducted a study in order to find out whether it was possible to find a new, more effective additive.